The Light of the Sun
by AsterEris
Summary: Sunpaw was born ino a dangerous time. TigerClan has been resurrected byt Tigerstar's GreatGrandson, Ripstar, and all other Clans have been destroyed. Now, years later, a cat is born who has the heart to defy Ripstar's tyrannical rule...this cat is Sunpa
1. You will be strong

"And this one? What will you name it?" growled the night-black tom, prodding a sun-gold tom kit in the stomach. The kit squealed in protest, only to be silenced by a snarl from it's father. "This one is weak," hissed the tom, turning is scorching gaze on his mate. The frail she-cat whimpered pitifully, not daring to open her mouth. "If he dies, don't bother me with the news. I only have my eye on this little tom," the father shot a sly glance at his second son, a pitch-black tom like himself. "When this kit is older, I should like to mentor him." The warrior snapped one more time at his mate, then turned and swept out of the nursery. The queen relaxed her shoulders as the tip of her mate's tail whipped around the corner, her milky eyes betraying her fear and sorrow.

"My Sunkit, you are not weak. You will be just as strong as Darkkit…" The queen glanced over at the black tom, who was crouched in a corner, his unseeing eyes alert. The she-cat sighed and gathered her four kits around her, looking at each of them in turn. First, she swung her head towards Darkkit, and murmured, "You will be strong and fierce like your father," she said, and then with a winced added, "but I can see that you will be cruel and ruthless like him as well. I plead you to never let your heart fade, my son." The queen's eyes were pained. She turned to a ginger tabby she-kit and meowed, "You, my Slashkit, will be courageous and intelligent, but do not become too proud. Never deny help from others, daughter, for it my be the death of you." Slashkit mewed in her sleep. The queen smiled. "And Stonekit," she turned to a silver tabby tom, "You will be strong and ferocious in battle, but keep your wits about you, and do not let anger get in the way of a clear mind." Finally, the queen turned to Sunkit. The sleek golden tom looked out of place among his dark-colored brothers and sisters, but the queen's heart swelled at the sight of him.

"Sunkit, you will do great things. The faith of many will rest on your shoulders, son, but do not let your bravery get to your head. Never forget to listen to those around you. My son never let anyone tell you that you are not strong, for may be the strongest cat that has yet been born to TigerClan.


	2. Daddy's Bad Side

"Sunpaw, your mentor will be Crowclaw," announced Ripstar, his dark blue eyes dull and merciless. Sunpaw looked over at the brown tabby deputy, and winced as the warrior treated him to a yellow-toothed snarl. Sunpaw sighed, flicking his yellow-gold tail across his forepaws. For the nine-hundredth time he cursed the color of his fur and his bright, amber eyes, and he cursed the insults, jeers and bullying that they caused. Some days he wished he could be just like his brother, Darkpaw, who had all the violent cruelty and viciousness that made a TigerClan cat great.

"Come on, Wheatypaw," snarled Crowclaw, using one of the many nicknames that plagued Sunpaw's waking life. "We're going to learn how to steal oatmeal from Twolegs." Crowclaw cuffed Sunpaw's jaw and stalked away. Sunpaw shot a longing glance at his sister Slashpaw, who was trotting away with Moonclaw, the only decent warrior in the camp besides Crackleleaf, the medicine cat. He watched as Moonclaw laughed at something his sister said, and he flinched, jealous of her good luck.

"Hurry up!" screeched Crowclaw, casting a blood-chilling glance behind him at Sunpaw. The apprentice shrugged his shoulders and padded after his new mentor. Luckily, Ripstar was in favor of making apprentices into warriors after only four moons, so Sunpaw didn't have to endure training with Crowclaw for too long. TigerClan was so immense, Ripstar could afford to kill off as many apprentices as he saw fit, arguing that the ones who survived were obviously the strongest.

"Let's go, apprentice," muttered Crowclaw darkly, turning towards the RiverClan boundary. Sunpaw could hear the rush of the full river before he saw it. As he came out of he trees at the edge of the water, Sunpaw hazily realized that Crowclaw had disappeared. Moments before he had time to wonder why, he felt a powerful force against his legs, and with a yowl of surprise, was thrown over the edge of the river.

Sunpaw tumbled head over heels toward the water, barely able to catch a glimpse of Crowclaw smiling at him from the bank.

"Ripstar didn't like you, dearie. Have fun!" The crazed deputy spat into he water then turned tail and galloped away. The last thought that entered Sunpaw's fuzzy thoughts was_: But Ripstar was my father._


	3. Fortunate Meeting

Sunpaw gasped for air, desperately trying to keep his head above he water. He coughed and spluttered, the acrid taste of muddy water filling his nose and mouth. His wet fur clung to his body as more water leaked through, and Sunpaw could feel icy cold licks of water beginning to burn his skin. He tried to cry out for help, but every time he opened his mouth, water rushed in. He paddled furiously, scrabbling at the water all around him but slowly losing strength. The fight in him was washing away, and soon he knew that he would have to give up. Just as Sunpaw kicked out one more time, finally resigning himself to his fate, he felt strong jaws grip his neck, and he could feel the water rushing away as he was lifted clear of the raging, boiling river.

Sunpaw gurgled and snuffled, trying to clear the water from his nose so he could breath. Quite unexpectedly, a large paw smacked him none too gently on the back, and water dribbled from Sunpaw's mouth until he could suck in a large gulp of air. After he caught his breath, Sunpaw finally looked up to lay eyes on his rescuer. He almost choked.

"Cobaltfang? You? I – I thought – _everybody_ thinks you're dead!" Above him, a large, dark brown tabby tom was standing, his midnight blue eyes unreadable. "Aye, and I'm glad. I've lived out here as a rogue for these past seasons. Isn' such a bad life, me young tom. Now fer my questions. What are ye doin' here? Is' not every day I get the honor of pullin' a pretty young lad like you out of a winter-full river, now is it?"

Sunpaw couldn't think of anything to say. Cobaltfang was Ripstar's only brother. Many years ago, before Sunpaw was born, when Ripclaw (Ripstar) was still a warrior, Cobaltfang was deputy under Nightstar. Being the ambitious, cold hearted monster hat he was, Ripstar had murdered his own brother and so became deputy. After that, Nightstar had disappeared. Everyone had his or her suspicions as to who did it. But if Cobaltfang was alive…that meant he should be Cobaltstar, in Ripstar's stead. The possibilities were incomprehensible.

"Then he lied. He didn't kill you. What did happen?" asked Sunpaw, his brain working furiously. If there was any hope of freeing the cats from Ripstar's rule, any hope of returning to the way things should be, with four Clans in the forest instead of one, Sunpaw would find it and expand it.

"He followed me hunting. But Ripclaw was never a very good stalker, and I heard him behind me. I didn't let on, so that I could turn and catch him at the right moment. I did exactly that, and was about to destroy 'im with one fell stroke, when one of his cronies leaped at me from the bush. Apparently, Ripclaw had many supporters, and he was paranoid of an attack. Cats like him never play fair. This fellow happened to be a large tom with fur similar to mine-"

"Crowclaw," interrupted Sunpaw, his amber eyes darkening.

"So ye know him then. Well this fellow knocked me unconscious, and left me here for dead. Sloppy work, if I do say so. I'm still here, and since then I have truly longed to meet my brother again, and show him how to fight proper."

Sunpaw nodded. He sat there, staring at the muddy riverbank for a long time, going over ideas in his head. He so desperately wanted to change things, to end the madness that Ripstar called The True Way, and bring back the life that he heard in stories.

"Cobaltfang, do you think there is any way that we can arrange your little meeting, you know, with Ripstar? I too have a bone to pick with him." Sunpaw remember Crowclaw's last words: _Ripstar doesn't like you…_he hissed.

"Hm. Have somethin' on your mind, lad?" asked Cobaltfang quietly, leaning in to listen to Sunpaw's words. As if on second thought, the tom drew back, and meowed, "Who are ye anyway? Somethin' about yer fur, me lad, that makes me wonder. Who's yer mother and father?"

"My name is Sunpaw. As for my fur, I've always been teased about it. All my brothers and sisters and friends, not that I have any friends, are dark colored. Most cats in TigerClan are."

"I see. But answer me second question. Yer parents?"

Sunpaw scowled. He had hoped Cobaltfang would never ask. Somehow he didn't think the big tom would have much patience for his traitor brother's outcast son. Cobaltfang's eyes became icy, and he let out a soft hiss, which Sunpaw interpreted as '_get a move on, or I'll gut you right here and now'_. The apprentice gulped.

"My mother is Smalltail," he murmured. Cobaltfang nodded.

"I remember her," he said. "Pretty young lass. But yer father, son."

"My father is…my father is Ripstar." Sunpaw braced himself, preparing for the deathblow that no doubt awaited him. But it never came. To his surprise, Cobaltfang began to laugh.

"I thought it might be. I could tell laddy, when ye said ye had a bone to pick with him. I know that look. It's a look of utter hatred. None other than the leader's son could truly feel that much." Cobaltfang's eyes glittered mischievously. And Sunpaw couldn't help but lower his gaze.

"So, Sunpaw, what do ye have in mind, fer this little revenge plan of yer's?


	4. Plotting

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little annoying, but I'm making it so the Clan/s are still in the old forest, just because I know it better and stuff. Nothing has changed, like the same cats died and stuff, just the old forest. So ya. Read on and enjoy!**

Sunpaw crept slowly along the wall of the TigerClan camp. Ripstar had made his home in the hollow of Fourtrees, and his den lay beneath the Great Rock.

Sunpaw peered in between the thorn bushes that encircled the camp, trying to see through the gaps. He could scent the nursery near by, and warm memories of his time in that den with his mother and siblings flooded his mind. He allowed himself a checked smile.

A voice reached Sunpaw's ears. He immediately recognized it as Crowclaw's, and his ears pricked forward with interest.

"I have an announcement to make! Cats of TigerClan! Gather here!" yowled the deputy, leaping up onto the rock. Sunpaw's fur bristled, and he narrowed his eyes, glaring through the wall.

"I have bad news." Sunpaw's heart began to beat. If Crowclaw was about to say what he though he was about to say, it would put a twist in Cobaltfang's plans…most likely for the better. "A cat has been killed," cried Crowclaw. Sunpaw's stomach was in his mouth. "My apprentice, the brave young Sunpaw, is dead." Sunpaw had to keep from throwing up. He watched as his mother's eyes became wide with surprise and grief. His siblings wailed their sorrow to the sky…all except Darkpaw. The tom smiled slyly, his sharp amber eyes afire. Sunpaw choked as Ripstar came out of his den. The leader's eyes were shifty, as if he couldn't decide what to do: go comfort his mate and mourn the death of his son, or quickly give Crowclaw a new apprentice. Sunpaw tensed.

"This is a great tragedy, indeed," said Ripstar, clambering up the rock. "We will forever miss the _bright_ young fellow." Ripstar grinned at his own pun, and Sunpaw's teeth clenched. _What a liar! _His mind screeched, and he had to restrain his claws from tearing out the wall in front of him. Sunpaw settled back on his haunches, fuming. So this is what the Clan thought of him. A stupid kit with hilarious fur and an honorable father who didn't deserve him. Maybe Cobaltfang's plans were worthwhile after all.

"_Sunpaw?!_" Sunpaw whirled around, his mouth curled in a vicious snarl worthy of any TigerClan warrior. When he saw whom had spoken, his eyes softened, and he stopped mid strike.

"Willowpaw? I- I can explain!" The she-cat, Willowpaw, was pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat's apprentice, and the only cat, besides his mother and siblings, who Sunpaw wouldn't murder if he had the chance.

"Crowclaw just said that you had drowned in the stream. What are you doing? You don't look like you dead."

"Um…you know what, come with me. I guess I have to explain some things to you," said Sunpaw, and he lead Willowpaw away in to the trees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you and Cobaltfang want to reform LionClan? Do you realize what your saying?" hissed Willowpaw, gaping at her friend. Sunpaw nodded nervously.

"I know it sounds impossible, but I'm sure Cobaltfang and I could manage. Oh and, well, can I ask a huge favor of you?" whispered Sunpaw, looking imploringly into Willowpaw's soft green eyes. The she-cat cocked her head.

"Depends on the favor."

"I want all of the apprentices to be the members of LionClan."

"_All of them_? What about Darkpaw? No offense, but I don't think he's in a hurry to help you. You weren't exactly inseparable when you were kits."

"I know, maybe not him. But all the rest of them. And once they're old enough to be warriors, we'll have a Clan the same size as TigerClan, with all young, healthy warriors and no queens, kits or elders to worry about. It could work. And if it doesn't, what have we got to lose?" said Sunpaw, flicking his ears back and forth.

"I suppose it's worth a try. You do know that not every cat will follow you though. Most of them don't like you."

"Follow me?" Sunpaw twitched his tail.

"You'll be expected to lead everybody. It was your idea."

"But I'm no Ripstar."

"You don't have to be. Isn't that your point?" Willowpaw glared at him, annoyed.

"Oh. But what about a deputy, and a medicine cat? Doesn't that have to come with forming a Clan?" meowed Sunpaw.

"I would assume. A medicine cat is relatively necessary. I volunteer, since I'm a medicine cat apprentice. A deputy: in case you're killed. So, yes. Necessary," quipped Willowpaw, curling her tail around her paws.

"Okay. You'll really follow through with this? With me?"

"Of course. As you said what have we got to lose?"

"Oh, right. You know I'm beginning to have second thoughts-"

"Then stop thinking. I've just committed myself to this mouse-brained idea, and I'm certainly not going back on it. You've already built up anticipation." Willowpaw lifted her chin, casting him a frosty glance.

"Alright. It just seems, I don't know, too easy.

"Hardly. First of all, you have to somehow gain the support of every apprentice in TigerClan. Not to mention everybody but me thinks you're dead. That could put a wrench in the works."

"Oh, right. I think I can manage that, with Cobaltfang's help."

"Hm. Cobaltfang. What's in this for him, anyway?"

"I don't know. Satisfaction. Revenge. Who cares? We have a senior warrior/bloodthirsty deputy on our side, what could go wrong?"

"I hope you're being sarcastic."

"I'll see you tomorrow same time," said Sunpaw, his paws itching to be on their way.

"Goodbye." Sunpaw trotted away, his tail held high. For some reason, it felt good to planning something.


	5. Just the Beginning

4 moons later…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everything ready, Willowpaw?" Sunpaw crouched behind a bush, whispering to the she-cat next to him.

"Yes."

"Good." Sunpaw shifted, his amber eyes sharp and fiery. Beside him, Cobaltfang was tensed and stiff, prepare to spring from the bush and sink his claws into Ripstar's throat at any moment.

"Um, Sunpaw?" murmured Willowpaw.

"Hm?" Sunpaw mewed, leaning towards his friend. He kept his eyes on the TigerClan entrance.

"Well, I just want to say, if either one of us dies during one of these little excursions, I just want you to know that you're a very good cat."

"Okay," whispered Sunpaw. He was hardly listening.

"And you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Okay."

"And I like you very much."

"Okay."

Cobaltfang interrupted. "Lad, ye'd best be listenin' to the lass."

Sunpaw shook his head and turned to Willowpaw. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Willowpaw glared at him. "I said I like you very much." Sunpaw nodded, and turned away. A second later he whirled back around to face her, his nose growing bright pink.

"Oh. Oh. Okay, well…um…thank you." Sunpaw choked. His whiskers curled. Willowpaw glared.

"Quiet!" hissed Cobaltfang. The apprentices snapped their mouths shut. Sunpaw's heart began to beat.

"He's comin'"

The three cats peered out from behind the bush, their eyes piercing through the dark curtain of the night. A rustle, and then a shadowy shape emerged from the TigerClan entrance. Willowpaw breathed in sharply. It was Ripstar. The black tom padded away from the entrance, past their bush. Sunpaw didn't dare to breath. He felt like closing his eyes, like sprinting away, but he stayed where he was, eyes wide open. Ripstar paused, scenting the air and looking around, and Sunpaw froze, convinced that Ripstar was staring right at him. He remembered Cobaltfang's words: _This fox dung will mask your scent like nothing else, lad._ Sunpaw prayed that the old tom was right.

"Now!" howled Cobaltfang, erupting from the bush in a shower of leaves. Sunpaw could've lived off the look on Ripstar's face. A mixture of surprise, arrogance, horror and kit-like fear. Cobaltfang slammed into the leader with the force of a ten-pound boulder, driving Ripstar into the muddy ground. The black tom yelped in shock, flailing his paws wildly and trying to get a grip on his brother's shoulder.

"You!" Ripstar spat, baring his teeth in Cobaltfang's face. "I threw you into the river! You're supposed to be dead!"

"What a stupid thing to say," muttered Cobaltfang through a mouthful of fur, and Sunpaw stifled a satisfied laugh.

Willowpaw came up beside him, her eyes glittering. The apprentices watched as Cobaltfang tussled with Ripstar in the dirt, each of them grappling for a hold. Ripstar had longer, sharper claws and more experience fighting, but Cobaltfang was bigger and accompanied by the element of surprise. It was almost evenly matched. Until, of course, it wasn't.

Crowclaw flew from the trees, spitting and hissing wildly. He pulled Cobaltfang away from Ripstar, and dragged the tom across he ground, waiting patiently for Ripstar to pick himself up and shake his fur. Sunpaw growled sharply, infuriated. It was like Cobaltfang had said: powerful cats never played fair.

"You're a coward!" Sunpaw spat, his amber eyes dancing with hatred. Ripstar turned to him, a mocking smile on his face.

"If it isn't my very own son. I knew I should've snapped your spine when I had the chance, those many moons ago. And now look at you. Your even more softhearted than I expected. You disgust me." Ripstar jeered at Sunpaw from a safe distance away; he wasn't taking chances, even with two young apprentices. Sunpaw's hackles rose, and his fur bristled.

"You are a cold-hearted monster, Rip_claw_. You don't even have to courage to hunt alone. What are you afraid of, rogue kits?" Sunpaw bantered back, his insides beginning to clench. Willowpaw let out a low hiss behind him. For a moment, Sunpaw thought he saw Ripstar falter, a flicker of dismay or uncertainty in his eyes, but it passed quickly.

"Don't listen to 'im, lad," coughed Cobaltfang, struggling against Crowclaw's weight. "He's just toying with ye'. Kill 'im while ye've still got the chance."

"Yes, go on, Sunpaw, kill me! What are you waiting for? Not afraid, are you?" Ripstar danced back and forth, smiling innocently. Sunpaw hissed.

"If you really want to kill him, Sunpaw, now is your only chance. I'll help you, but I'm no great hand at fighting," Willowpaw whispered. Sunpaw nodded, but he glanced uneasily at Crowclaw, who had a paw on Cobaltfang's neck.

"Don't worry 'bout me, lad. I'm old. Go for it!" rasped the tom, forcing an encouraging smile. Sunpaw grinned weakly back.

"Come now, sonny, I'm getting rather bored with all of this!" Ripstar whined, spinning in place.

"You don't deserve life, Ripstar!" Sunpaw growled, and then he flung himself bodily at Ripstar's throat.

Sunpaw hadn't had any apprentice training. He'd hardly been apprenticed for an hour before Crowclaw attempted his murder. Cobaltfang had taught him quite a lot over the past four moons, and if he were still in TigerClan he would have received his warrior name by now, according to Ripstar's training strategies. Nevertheless, nothing prepared him for the short fight against Ripstar. It was the exact opposite of fighting Cobaltfang. It was easier.

"I expected more from you!" Sunpaw hissed, flinging Ripstar onto his back. The leader was panting heavily. "You've never actually fought anybody, have you? Always had one of your pals to back you up. Well now you don't, father. Now you don't." Sunpaw raised his paw, his claws glittering in the moonlight. Ripstar gulped. Crowclaw hissed. Willowpaw whimpered. Cobaltfang laughed.

"The tables have turned brother!" Cobaltfang growled, wheezing. "You are not so powerful now are you?"

"Crowclaw!" Ripstar spluttered.

"One move, apprentice, and the old traitor gets it!" hissed Crowclaw, making a slicing motion across his throat. Cobaltfang snapped his mouth shut. Sunpaw looked into the former deputy's eyes, searching for something there, a hint, a nudge in either direction. He flexed his claws, blinked, shaking his head. He could feel Ripstar writhing beneath him.

Cobaltfang looked across at Sunpaw. His eyes were unreadable, until the last second.

"No, Cobaltfang, you can't!" cried Sunpaw, but it was too late. Cobaltfang swept his own claw across his throat, and with a gurgling breath, he collapsed beneath Crowclaw, dead. Willowpaw shrieked, cowering next to the bush. Crowclaw looked confused, and he hurriedly leapt away from the dead tom, trembling. Sunpaw grimaced, then turned back to Ripstar. The leader froze, as if the fire in Sunpaw's eyes had scorched his fur.

"You! This is your fault. This is all your fault!" With a howl of fury, Sunpaw sent Ripstar flying, and the black tom crashed with a dull thud into a stone, then crumpled to the ground in a heap of wet fur. Crowclaw yowled in surprise.

The two apprentices were silent and still, waiting. Sunpaw's breathing was heavy, and his eyes were glazed. Nothing moved. The darkness pressed in on the group. Suddenly, Willowpaw's tiny squeak penetrated the fragile air.

"Is he dead?"

Sunpaw steeled himself, rising to his paws and tentatively padding over to the fallen leader. He bent down over Ripstar, listening for a single breath.

"Gaahhh!" Ripstar erupted from the ground, wrapping his arms around Sunpaw's neck and thrusting the apprentice to the ground. Willowpaw shrieked again. "You…will never…beat me!" Ripstar wailed, and Sunpaw scrambled away, quivering violently. Ripstar dragged himself forward on two legs, his eyes wild and bloodshot. He gave one last attempt at a lunge towards Sunpaw's legs, and then with a hollow, rattling breath, the TigerClan leader joined Cobaltfang in the sky.

"It's over then," meowed Sunpaw, a moment later, his voice trembling. "He's dead."

"Not over. No, I think not over. But we have made a start," Willowpaw choked out, hardly able to stay standing. Both of them were in a state of shock. Crowclaw didn't say a word. Sunpaw turned to him, his eyes cloudy.

"I suppose your leader then?" he rasped, a flickering smile playing on his face. Crowclaw let out a wheezing whimper, and then dashed away, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Sunpaw watched him go, swaying back and forth.

"You know, we should go before someone finds us," said Willowpaw. Sunpaw nodded, and allowed the she-cat to lead him away, past the TigerClan camp and towards the river. As they're shapes faded away, molding with the darkness of the night, another voice wound from the bush, and a small, ginger she-cat rose from her hiding place among the ferns. Her eyes were wide, and she too trembled slightly.

"I've go to tell mother," the she-cat whispered to herself, making her way shakily back to the camp. "Sunpaw is alive, and he is the rightful leader of TigerClan. I've _got_ to tell mother."


End file.
